xesteriafandomcom-20200213-history
Nightrunner Clan
The Nightrunner Clan is a nomadic goliath tribe that lives in the northern mountains of Nordland near the town of Edgeton. They are led by their Chieftain, Vimak the Fearless. Members of the Tribe Tribe Leadership Chieftain: The primary authority figure in a tribe. The chieftain is responsible for choosing when the tribe should move on to new lands. The chieftain also chooses who fills some of the other key roles in the tribe. The Nightrunner Clan's chieftain is Vimak the Fearless. War Captain: One member of the tribe is appointed as the war captain, who is in charge of making sure all members of the tribe are able for combat if need be, as well acquiring weapons for the tribe using whatever means necessary. The war captain normally possesses as much authority as the captains, but becomes equal to the chieftain in times of battle and war. If the war captain believes that the chieftain cannot lead during troubled times of conflict, they can indirectly assume control of the tribe until the conflict is resolved. Grimdar the Hunter is the Nightrunner Clan's war captain. Captain: Two captains are assigned to each of the important jobs each morning. These jobs included hunting, gathering, cooking, and scouting. The captains build their own teams and set out to achieve their task. Two captains are assigned to each task to encourage healthy rivalry. Other Roles Adjudicator: The adjudicator settles disputes. Unless urgent, the adjudicator hears disputes after the evening meal. Tough decisions are often settled with a contest of the adjudicator's devising. If a goliath appeals against the adjudicator's decision, the chieftain has to settle the dispute. The adjudicator also acts as a judge and referee for goliath sports, training, and pastime events. Skywatcher: Often the most experienced druid or shaman of the tribe. The skywatcher makes sure that resources are not over harvested and game animals aren't needlessly slaughtered. Skywatchers are exempt from the teams that the captains assembled each morning. Skywatchers also oversee festivals, rituals, and celebrations. Dawncaller: Responsible for guarding the camp overnight and alerting the tribe if there is trouble. At dawn, they bellow tales of goliath bravery or heroics to wake everyone up. Dawncallers are assigned daily and given less work throughout the day so they can rest and be alert at night. Tent-mother: The only sex-specific role in the tribe because one of her jobs is to be a wet-nurse. Chosen by the chieftain each morning, the tent-mother is responsible for care and teaching of the tribe's infants and toddlers, as their parents are often busy with other responsibilities. It is also tent-mothers who decided when young goliaths are old enough to start contributing to the tribe (usually around the age of 10). Lamentor: Responsible for determining when a member of the tribe is too old or weak to serve as a productive member of the tribe. Good lamentors then approach the individual to explain their decision and consult the chieftain. Once it had been decided, the lamentor prepares a long chant to commemorate the goliath before the tribe exiles the old or weak individual from the tribe. The Nightrunner Prophecy The crescent moon is a revered symbol to the Nightrunner Clan. This mark was said to be a sacred symbol to the tribe, and they had long prophesied that a Chosen One would appear with that mark and go on to achieve either profound good or terrible evil. Such a mark was found on an abandoned human infant in 256 AP, which Vimak decided to take in and raise as his own. This child grew up to become Cecille the Swift. Category:Organization Category:Group Category:Nightrunner Clan Category:Goliath Tribe